Viewing of a sporting event, commonly a broadcast sporting event, is often the basis for a social occasion. Many people host parties at which guests gather to watch an event on television. A popular event for which parties are hosted is the Super Bowl, the championship game of the National Football League. Many people wish to provide entertainment at parties in addition the viewing of the game. Prior art games have been provided which may be played in conjunction with a sporting event in progress. However, they have generally been “one dimensional” in that they are directed to one aspect of the event, e.g., making a prediction. Also, many prior art games are directed to an activity participated in by an isolated individual. These games do not provide for social interaction, nor do they provide a more complete experience allowing participants to more fully identify with the event by simulated participation.
In the present description, entertainment will be discussed primarily in the context of an adjunct to viewing of football games. This is due to the popularity of football in the United States and due to the prevalence of football based games in the prior art. However, entertainment could be provided in conjunction with viewing of other sports such as baseball, basketball, NASCAR or Formula 1 racing, ice hockey, Australian Rules football, soccer, cricket or rugby. The considerations discussed herein also apply to other events which may also be resolved into a number of elements, wherein the elements each have a known fixed range of possible outcomes. The events may be events other than sporting events.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,199 discloses an interactive, predictive game control system for use in conjunction with a live TV event broadcast, e.g., a soccer match, received by one or more remote players. A central controller records the occurrence of one or more events relating to the live broadcast, e.g. first player to score, which are to be predicted by the remote players. Neither a social interaction nor a physical simulation of elements of the game is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,737 allows a player to utilize his or her own play calling ability to select a play in advance during an actual football game and comparing the selection with the actual play which is called and executed by the quarterback. A correct selection enables a player to take actions on a game board in accordance with game rules. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,024 discloses a game that is played in conjunction with a broadcast show. Players use video game consoles to make a sports prediction, and may enhance winnings by further answering questions with respect to advertising content. The former game requires focusing of attention on a game board. The latter game requires an additional, instructional signal modulated onto a signal transmitted concurrently with the television program, or time-multiplexed with television signals. Neither game involves physical tasks required of the players to further enhance the experience of simulating participation in the event.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,895 discloses a video game that can be played in parallel with the progress of an actual sports event, e.g., a baseball game. A mouse is operated by a video game player to input a prediction about a type and a course of the next pitch. Also, a prediction apparatus also produces a data-based prediction. A determining means determines for the video game player's prediction and the data-based prediction whether the predictions are right or wrong by comparing them with the results. This game includes only the task of making predictions, and does not encourage social interaction.